50 FMA Theme Challenge
by Avera-of-Light
Summary: The daily routine of Ed and Paninya's times spent together.  100 FMA theme challenge cut in half  except with a couple twists of my own .  Enjoy please!
1. Themes 1 Through 10

**AN: Yep! Once again, I have returned with EdwardxPaninya nonsense.~ XD This time by using the 100 theme challenge, and cutting it in half! Also, I added a couple of my own, and for the first 10 so it's easier for me, I made them short, sweet, and to the point. XD The next 10 or 20 will have their own chapter, so.~ Enjoy!**

**Edward Elric, Paninya, and all of FullMetal Alchemist greatness belongs to Hiromu Arakawa. I simply own Paninya's background story and nickname, "Nini". XD**

* * *

><p>1: Sunshine<p>

There was always a glimmer in that man's eyes Paninya couldn't explain. She looked over to see him standing up on the canyon's side as she stood on the bridge below, ever so mesmerized at how the sunshine made his anger look so much more alluring than it was supposed to be.

2: No Time

Edward seemed to have no time for any fun, yet Paninya had made sure he at least squeezed a little time for them to hang out between there somehow. She had her ways of bending Father Time to match her needs.

3: Multitasking

It never ceased to amaze him at how many things Paninya could do at once. One morning he had walked into her apartment, and there she was: brushing her teeth, brushing her hair, AND trying to make breakfast at the same time. He made sure that after all her multitasking was done, she sat down on the couch for a couple moments so she didn't hurt herself again.

4: Silence

"You know you can always talk on the train, right?" Paninya inquired, looking over at the ever-so-silent Edward as they rode the train to Central with Alphonse and Winry.

"I would, but I like to think better in the silence," Edward admitted, leaning against the window in his traditional casual pose," I never liked talking much."

5: Water

Paninya never liked swimming. In fact, water was one of her biggest fears. She never learned how to swim. And yet when Edward lead her towards the waves as they ran over their toes, she couldn't help but find it relaxing as it ran over her automail feet. It was one of the things she had grown to miss, but at least she could enjoy the view with him.

6: Foreign

It was quite funny to see Edward try to work with construction. He had always depended on alchemy, so using tools for hard labor was almost foreign to him. Luckily, he knew a certain someone from Rush Valley who's always eager to lend a helping hand whenever he needed help fixing the roof.

7: Mirror

She took a single look in the mirror, and at first she saw a confident girl who wasn't afraid to do anything. Now when she looked at it, all she saw was a woman who was afraid of falling behind and failing those she cared for. When she had told Edward this on an outburst, he insisted she get a new one, because that's not what he saw. He saw the confident woman who wasn't afraid of anything that she had believed to lost long ago.

8: Drive

Edward was a terrible driver, and everyone around him knew it. But if they had tried to take Paninya behind the wheel, they'd actually admit that there were worse drivers than him.

9: Vacation

There was a word that was never seen in Paninya's dictionary, and it was vacation. Any time spent away from work meant another time wasted to make Dominic proud. Edward was going to make sure that she'd at least take one until she could relax and not try to overwork herself as always.

10: Childhood

Edward had always brought up some things whenever he was reminded of his childhood, yet Paninya never brought hers up. When he'd ask, she'd simply shake her head with a smile, as if saying," Nah, it's not that important. Maybe I'll tell you later or something." And yet she would never bring it up.


	2. Theme 11: Stars

Theme #11: Stars

* * *

><p>AN: <em>Hello, everyone!~ This is number 11 with themes, and as I had promised, after every ten or so, I will actually use paragraphs and somewhat of a storyline with the theme. I am crazy, yes, but I got such a wonderful review I just HAD to add the next part!<em>  
><em>Thank you so very much, Shooting Star Rider, and I hope you, along with everyone else, will enjoy this next part! Enjoy, and don't forget to leave reviews please!~<em>

* * *

><p>Stars were a magical thing; always brightening up the usually dark nights, and assisting the moon with great patterns and majesty. They held secrets, but were so bold with their lights it was almost impossible to call them a mystery.<p>

_But that's what they are_, a certain blue-eyed women thought as she rested upon the roof of her new home, thinking back to how stars were portrayed to her as a child, _They're mysteries, but are always there to guide you and be your helping hand…At least as a child._

The woman sighed as she adjusted her automail legs from a criss-cross to simply lying down with both legs straight out. It was a truly beautiful night, and the only thing that prevented her from heading back inside to fight off the chill in the crisp air was the wondrous presence of the "fireflies".

She was known to be excitable, yes; but there were times when she, herself, liked some peace and quiet. What she didn't like was to be alone. She would never admit this, not to anyone, not even her own adoptive father, Dominic. Though, she had a hunch he already knew of this, since he had told her to stop being so awkward around people and actually talk to them. She used to believe that was a way for her to get out of his hair, but he would NEVER do that, right?

Well, he's still the grumpy old man who saved her; she had to at least respect him that much.

But now she was a grown up woman. There was no more time to be clingy or needy of him. She needed to expand on her own, live her own life, as much as she hated to say. Dominic saw that though, and let her live on her own, even helping her to find a small, comfortable home in Rush Valley to her liking. She could never repay him for all he's done for her.

That never meant that the gnawing feeling of socialization didn't fade; she at least needed someone to talk to. Winry was much too busy with her work, and even now after settling down with Alphonse, she was much too busy to simply "hang out", no matter how many times Al had tried to send her off on a break. It simply couldn't be done, especially after the war's end, and many people in need of new arms or legs. One even requested an ear, something she'd NEVER imagine in her life.

So she had to respect her best friend, because after all, automail mechanics were great people, bringing back life into those who had lost the stars in their eyes.

But how to actually open up to more than six people was a little hard for her at the moment…If her actual parents were still around, then maybe-

"Paninya? Hey, are you up here?" a voice called out, causing the claimed Paninya to sit up in her place with surprised, blue eyes, and lose her train of thought. Much to her surprise, and a hint of delight, she had seen the same golden eyed man with that ridiculously long blond hair climb up to check up on her. It was so sweet of him; but she was hoping he didn't want to rub anything in or pester questions again and again.

"Oh, hey, Ed!" Paninya chirped, immediately beaming as he climbed up and sat across from her. "What brings you up here? And at this time of night, of all times?"

Edward seemed to be confused on this, blinking his so called "sparkling" golden eyes at her blankly. "What do you mean? Can't a guy visit his friend every once in a while?"

"Well, yeah…But at ten o'clock in the night?"

The man simply shrugged his broad shoulders before cockily replying," I was never good with time, anyway."

And with that put aside, he adjusted himself so instead of sitting across from her; he was next to her on the roof, using his hands to support himself from behind. "So. What the heck are you doing on the roof top late at night, anyway? Shouldn't you be sleeping or something?"

Paninya merely shrugged her shoulders before impishly smiling. "Says the guy who can't exactly keep track of time at all.~"

"Touché, Ms. Paninya. Touché," At this, Edward stuck his tongue out at her childishly, causing her to retaliate with the same reply, before they both burst out into laughter. Strange as it sounded, they seemed to be growing to be quite good friends. At first, as always, Edward was wary of making friends with a pick-pocket, but her showing that she had truly turned over a new leaf seemed to calm him down a bit. He still made sure his pocket watch was out of reach; he didn't want to find out it went missing because Paninya "found a shiny". God, she was such a child around shiny things, he found it adorab—

-AMUSING. …Yeah, amusing. Adorable wouldn't work…yet?

"No, but seriously," Edward tried starting again, seriously curious as he looked back at her," What _are_ you doing out on the rooftop, anyway? Not working, right?"

Paninya, once again, shrugged her shoulders. "How can I if the only things I have to fix it are my hands? It wouldn't be very bright of me, you know."

"Yeah, yeah…But still—"

"—I came out here to look at the stars, if you really wanted to know."

Edward stared puzzled at his usually childish friend. To simply sit outside and watch the stars? It sounded out of character of her, and it would usually be interpreted as "plotting my next big scheme to take your pocket watch, fool!" But again, she's started a clean slate. Hopefully that's not the case.

"Watch the stars? Seriously?"

Paninya gave Edward a blank expression for his skeptical one. "Well…yeah! …Why are you looking at me like that?"

Edward blinked a couple times in response to her question before shrugging. "Well, I don't know. You just…never seemed to be like the type of person to just…sit around in silence."

"Yeah, I give that look off often, don't I?" Paninya laughed a bit before lying down on the roof, her hands placed upon her stomach as she watched the night skies glimmer in their peaceful glory. "I really watch them 'cause they remind me of my parents, as weird as that sounds."

"Your…parents? You've never really brought them up before, Paninya…"

It was true; there never seemed to be a topic where she would bring up her parents. It was almost like taboo to talk about them, but it never seemed like she didn't want to. It was just…they were never brought up.

Paninya let out a short sigh as Edward looked down at her with his golden eyes, sparked with interest. "Yeah, well…I've never really found a point in bringing them up if they're gone now." She shrugged her shoulders gently and looked back at him with her gleaming blue eyes.

That didn't seem to fit Edward's indirect question of "what happened to them?", so he simply had his gaze glowered a bit as his eyes looked into hers. "What happened to them, is what I meant to imply."

"What happened to them?" Paninya blinked, before looking up at the stars, a hint of melancholy laced in her usually upbeat voice. "They were killed in a train accident when I was young…It was also how I lost my legs. It happened really fast, and I couldn't find my parents after the accident, so…"

Paninya trailed off from that, and only remained silent afterwards, as if appearing that she didn't want to say anymore. Edward remained silent as well, only looking to the side as he muttered softly," …I'm sorry."

She didn't expect those words, but she only nodded with a somewhat reassuring smile. "Hey, don't worry about it. It's been a long time since that happened; everything's fine now."

He lifted a concerned eyebrow towards her way. "You sound as if you don't really care about what happened."

"No, it's not that at all," Paninya lightly replied, looking over at him. "It's just if I keep crying about the past, where would I be now? Certainly not here, where I'm happy and content. And that's what they've wanted me to be; happy. And I am," She smiled over towards his way before looking up at the stars, reflecting her parents words while they used to watch the stars together," I have a decent job, a good home, and some of the greatest friends anyone could ask for. What more could I need?"

Those words seemed to echo Edward's own little phrase "Keep moving forward, don't look back."Even when you have suffered terribly, dwelling on the past could do so much harm, where as moving forward can help you heal. He couldn't help but grin at that, and soon lied down beside her, but his arms behind his head rather across his stomach.

"You know, Paninya…you're a pretty okay friend yourself," he began as he looked back at her," Don't change too much, okay? Otherwise you'd be pretty boring."

The dark-skinned girl laughed out loud, lightly shoving his shoulder with her hands. "Don't you worry, 'Mr. Former Alchemist'; I won't be changing for a long while."

Her blue eyes polished themselves with the dark blue velvet in the skies, and Edward was almost caught into her gaze for a moment, taking a gentle notice on how similar they looked to that of the moon and the skies around it...

He quickly shook his head before chuckling under his breath, trying to dismiss the thought from his head.

"Heh. Good," he grinned wider as they both looked up at the stars, now enjoying the view as their minds weren't just focusing on the twinkling lights in the stars.

If one thing was for sure after their conversations that night, it was a hell lot better to share the beautiful view with someone close. It definitely showed that stars weren't just in the skies.


	3. Themes 12 Through 19

**AN: Oh, my! I haven't updated anything in quite a while, have I? Goodness, I'm sorry! D: I'll need to pay more attention to my writing, won't I? ^^; Well, I'm finally back, and here's some good ol' EdxPaninya fanfiction.~ If you have any ideas or have any constructive criticism, let me hear it out!**

**I own absolutely nothing, but I do enjoy some good old fashioned crack. Ewe xDD Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p>12: Drink<p>

After a long day of work, Paninya could never find the right drink to quench her thirst. That soon changed, however, when she got an unexpected offer to the diner to grab some punch by a certain blond man.

13: Cats

Edward hated cats. In fact, he loathed them with a fiery, burning passion of a thousand white suns. He could only make a small exception, however, when it came to Paninya. She was simply so much like one of those black cats that could bring you either bad or good luck…

14: Spiral

It didn't surprise him that he was seeing Paninya collapsed on the roof late in the afternoon. If the spirals in her dark eyes weren't obvious, then the fact that she was practically wobbling when she tried to stand up told him she needed a one-way ticket back home.

15: Sing

Every so often when he wasn't spotted, Paninya could be seen singing some little tunes she would memorize on the radio. Although her voice wasn't the best in the entire world, it still sounded rather pleasing, and he didn't make his presence known to her until half an hour _after_ he actually arrived.

16: Rainbow

They were only a bunch of reflected colors from the sun, Edward would say. But in Paninya's eyes, the rainbows reflected everyone's happiness as soon as a terrible storm would roll by. For a minute there, he had wanted to know what it was like to think like her.

17: Danger Ahead

Paninya warned him that there was a reason why the sign "Danger Ahead" was sporting itself near that ditch. Now she had him back home, tending to his broken arm whilst Winry would nag at him for doing something stupid again.

18: Food

If there was one thing they had in common, it was their obsession of having something to eat. While Edward was known to eat everything in one gulp, Paninya would eat bits of it at a time. In fact, if measuring the amount of food they both had, it would be pretty equal.

19: Summer

Edward Elric made sure that this year Paninya would take a vacation during the hot weather. Although she despised taking break away from good quality work time, she found that this summer vacation was one of the best she's ever had, especially with the Elric brothers and Winry accompanying them.


	4. Theme 20: Mask

**AN: Here is Theme 20.~ :3 This particular one is going to be a little more depressing, since I'm going to delve into Paninya's mind more about her parents and their deaths.~ If you're not one for angst, rest assured the next series of themes will not be as depressing! xD; I just needed to mix it up a bit, you know?~**

**Once again, I own nothing.~ xD Enjoy! 3**

* * *

><p>Theme 20: Mask<p>

Paninya considered herself very well at hiding her emotions from the world, almost as though she were in a masquerade ball, wearing the most eloquent mask around. No one could truly tell if she was in pain or in misery, even now at 23-years-old, but she never really felt that much pain or misery.

In fact, she was normally always happy. It was just when one of _those_ days came; she couldn't help but feel a little more sluggish than usual. Almost…as if she just wanted to crawl into bed and never come out.

It was the 'Day of Redemption'…the day her parents had died, and the day that she lost everything of her past.

She kept her hair down today, not finding the strength to pull it up. She would do this every year; she would dress in that dark blue sundress her mother used to always wear, call up Dominic to thank him for all he's done for her, and assure him she's only going to head out to the cemetery.

And the elderly man always nodded and told her to be safe, to which she agreed, and slowly made her way towards the graveyard passed the entrance to Rush Valley, about a couple miles down. In her arms were lilies and lavender flowers; she knew her mother loved them more than anything. It was possibly one of the few things she remembered about her mother.

Her father was a strong and virtuous man. Although he had little pay when he worked, he still came home with a smile, always willing to carry Paninya on his shoulders and share great laughter with his baby girl.

It was those kind of memories that would often make her eyes gloss over with tears; tears that would quickly be wiped away with her sleeve before she slipped her smile on, assuring that nothing was wrong.

She nodded her head towards the man near the front of the gate, the grave keeper. An elderly man, but he knew her reasons of coming every year with great sympathy, and would always welcome her into the graveyard, always saying to her "They've been expecting you, Ms. Paninya."

Paninya passed the couple rows of tombstones, her dark eyes looking over the names of those deceased, before eventually settling her eyes upon the large tombstone that she was destined to head to. Even in death, they wanted to be side-by-side.

She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath before offering a smile to her parents, placing the lavender flowers upon her mother's side, the lilies on her father's side. "Hi, Mom…Hi, Dad," She began in a soft tone, one she was rarely affiliated with as she bent down in front of their burial place. "It's me…Paninya. I hope I haven't made you wait so long. I wanted to assure Dominic that I would be here…I have so much to tell you."

She gave out a soft laugh, as though she were able to feel their presence assure her that she was perfectly fine arriving now. "But…I have some great news. There's been so much construction finished in the spring that now we have more families able to make themselves right at home in Rush Valley. Some of the children that arrive here are so sweet; I hope they'll be safe here, too. I wouldn't want to see them hurt."

She looked to her hands, watching her bruised fingers fumble with each other, before looking back up to their names. "They make me think of us, you know? Of the times we would spend together…And just how happy we are together. Remember when we would head past Dublith, towards the ocean? I'm sure you do, you both have better memories than I do," She laughed sadly before wiping her eyes, feeling them starting to water," D-dad, you are always so crazy by the beach. You're always trying to scare me by finding any algae you could and placing it in my hair, making me scream and run back to Mom…And Mom, you would always throw it back at Dad, and you two would just get so into splashing each other, that I _had_ to join you…"

A soft wind passed by, causing her hair to gently caress her cheeks as her eyes closed. She could almost feel her father's hand upon her shoulder as her mother would caress her hair.

"…I miss you guys so much," Paninya's voice broke as she stared at their names, looking back and forth from her father's to her mother's," I hope I haven't disappointed you through the years…I-I mean, I know I've made mistakes in the past, so many…but I really do hope that I've been able to receive your forgiveness for the times I haven't even visited you during my time of stealing…"

She raised her two fingertips to her lips, kissing them gently as a single tear ran down her normally smiling cheeks, placing them upon her father's name, tracing out the letters that would spell "Jonathon D. Beauford". "I love you Dad…"

She would then proceed to do the same for her mother's name, which would soon read as "Tia Ann Beauford". "I love you Mom…"

She slowly sat back straight, and let her tears proceed to fall. She's spent the past three hundred sixty-four days being strong and fighting back tears; today was her day to let her walls crumble and bury her face in her hands, letting out all of her pent up emotions free to the world.

What she did not expect, however, was feeling a pair of arms slowly encircle around her shoulders, and a broad torso lean against her back. It caused her to gasp, and when she turned around, she was only brought closer into this person's arms.

This scent…it was so warm and comforting to her, that it made more tears fall down her cheeks. Paninya grew worried, however; she wasn't supposed to break down like this in front of anyone, especially not _him._

But, when she would try to lift her arms up and wipe them away, his arms only tightened around her form, preventing her from hiding her emotions from him. Her eyes would widen slightly, before she whispered out faintly," …E-Ed…?"

"Dominic told me where you were," He whispered, sitting down slowly and pulling her into his lap, his one hand moving up to stroke her black locks gently," He told me everything…Paninya, if I knew about this, I would have come with you…there was no reason for you to come here to cry alone. You don't have to hide all of your tears from us. From _me_."

His words permeated her slender frame, causing her to shake slightly as she curled into his arms. "B-but—"

"—No. You're not going to sidetrack me. Not now…not today," He sounded firm, and gently pulled her head back to look into her eyes. His golden eyes reflected her pain, her suffering, the sorrow she would always try to hide. "I don't want you to hide anymore. Let me help you…"

His hands, rough in texture yet gentle in touch, reached up to tenderly wipe her tears away, holding her closer. "…I'm sorry about your parents. They must have been really amazing people. But you should know…They must be so proud of you. I know Dominic, and all of us are…Don't ever forget that."

That did it, Paninya's face began to break down even more than she had over the past four years, and she quickly pulled him into a tight embrace, sobbing into his shoulder as he would stroke her back, whispering words that would go along the phrases "It's alright" or "Let everything out; it's okay." She knew that today would be different than those before. Now she had no reason to hide, now she knew that she was able to open herself up just a bit more, and perhaps she would be more free from guilt.

To be herself again.

He would make sure that she never needed to suffer alone again. Because, now at the age of 21-years-old, he knew that no one should need to cry alone; to hide behind a mask. Not even himself.


	5. Themes 21 Through 29

**AN: Whoo!~ I'm on a roll today!~ :3 Maybe I'll even get to the 30****th**** theme! What excitement! :'D**

**So, basically, things are about to get a little deeper, and by the 30****th**** number…ewe Well, just expect some more mushy romance, kay?~ xD**

**Once again, I own nothing. I only own what I make up for Paninya, kay?~ Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>21: Fight<p>

Paninya would notice how Edward got into more and more fights with some of the younger mechanics around Rush Valley, especially those that would try to talk to her or Winry. Of course, as the woman would try to find out why, the blond would always blush and look away, not wanting to admit he was getting jealous of a couple of grease monkeys.

22: Color

When asked in the past, Edward's favorite color would be answered as "red". However, if asked now, he would often hesitate, and say "Red, and uh…blue, I guess", not remembering for a moment that was the color of a certain person's eyes.

23: Blood

Paninya's always been afraid of blood. The sight of it will always bring a rather sickly feeling to the pit of her stomach. It would only make her feel even worse, as on occasions she would see Edward with a nail somehow stuck in his finger.

24: Fangirls

There had been several situations where Edward would practically sprint into Paninya's home, panting and shirt missing. When asked innocently, the former alchemist would quickly stop her, begging that she help him get out of town without being spotted again by those _fangirls_. She was seriously considering buying a restraining order….or twelve.

25: Chocolate

Paninya was always surprised to find a small box of chocolates by her front door every Thursday morning. It was always so weird of him, that Elric guy, but didn't he know that it was never the smartest thing to do in a town that roared at 81 degrees in the morning?

26: Punishment

Edward knew that broken automail would equal harsh punishment from his lovely mechanic, Winry. But somehow, it would always seem a bit less painful whenever Paninya was around. He needed to bring her with him to his visits to his childhood friend from now on.

27: Mother Nature

There were often days where Paninya could simply not handle the wrath of Mother Nature. Edward would take note on these "specific days" not to tick her off in any way by talking especially careful, and even offer to take her out to eat…only to hear her mumble on how she believes she's gaining weight.

28: Fall

This was the season that Paninya found very relaxing, as though it was made to help people unwind before the harsh winter would come around. It was especially relaxing, whenever she sat in front of her house, and Edward would come by to join her for a nice cup of hot cocoa.

29: Puzzle

Edward has always had a knack for solving puzzles. He wasn't called a prodigy for nothing, after all! Yet recently, he hasn't been able to solve the specific puzzle in his head; there was always a sort of emptiness that was always made a bigger deal whenever he would see Paninya. What was going on in his head?


End file.
